Many new illumination technologies are becoming commercially available, such as, high intensity discharge lighting, white light emitting diode lighting, halogen, bi-zenon and the like. The present invention provides improved light emitting optics systems for obtaining desired illumination patterns. Illumination assemblies and systems are also provided that incorporate improved light emitting optics systems.